


"Shut Up, Murphy"

by chaotickiara



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickiara/pseuds/chaotickiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a smut fic request between 10k and Murphy</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Shut Up, Murphy"

10K didn’t know how he ended up locked in an office space with the most insufferable man in the entire apocalypse yet there he was, glaring at the back of Murphy’s wrinkled suit with a heated intensity.

“Will you stop glaring at me?” Murphy’s head whipped around to face him, an almost permanent scowl etched into his face. “S'not like I want to be stuck here with your broody ass.

“It’s your fault we’re trapped.”

“And yet I’m the only one trying to find a way out,” Murphy exasperates with a dramatic flourish of his hands, stalking over to the room’s only entrypoint and jiggling the knob for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. 10K shrugs, apathetic to the older man’s obvious distress, still glaring and responds, “You got us in this mess, it seems only fair you get us out.”

Murphy didn’t bother delivering a witty comeback, only tilting his head back and groaning in frustration, thick veins protruding from his stretched neck. 10K narrows his eyes but looks away, clearing his throat and licking his dry lips. They wouldn’t have been in this mess if Murphy didn’t freak out over a few Zs and ran, forcing 10K to come back after him. The glare never left his features as Murphy approaches him with an angry look, 10K asks,“What?”

“You know, the last guy who looked at me like that, well, I got laid.”

"Good for you,” Heat rushes to the younger man’s cheeks and down his body, sweat quickly pooling in crevices under the thick layers of clothing. Murphy might have been a complete asshole from the start and his attitude only seemed to be getting worse, but he wasn’t exactly the worst looking guy 10K’s come across. And he was an eighteen year old, for god’s sake, with a healthy body and a healthier dose of curiosity. Of course, he’s thought about it.

"You got a little something on your forehead, kid,” Startled from his reverie, 10K wipes a clammy hand across his forehead but at finding nothing, looks up at Murphy who’s in an unexpectedly close distance. “It’s screaming ‘virgin’ to me.”

10K’s confusion quickly morphed into shameful indignity, spluttering a denial and gripping the edges of a table tight,“I…I’m not a virgin! I’ve done it countless times.”

In a flash, Murphy was in front of him spreading 10K’s legs a little wider for him to plant himself firmly in between, breathing hot air into 10K’s ears, “Have you…kid?”

10K can only do so much as nod slightly, carefully avoiding letting his skin touch Murphy’s. Rough hands travel agonizingly slow up 10K’s thighs, and his dick twitches in interest at their close proximity. Murphy’s calm blue eyes meet 10K’s own lust blown blue-green, breaths getting consistently heavier as the older man makes quick work of 10K’s belt and zips open his pants. Was this honest-to-god happening, 10K couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t exactly complaining though, the bulge in his underwear was straining almost painfully against his jeans. 10K raises himself up over the table to slide off the offending pants along with his underwear, hissing at the cold air.

Blood colors his cheeks and neck at the appreciative purr that slides from Murphy’s lips, “You didn’t tell me you were packing, kid.”

Despite the keen whining at the lack of friction, 10K rolled his eyes at the older man and mutters a half assed, “Shut up, Murphy.” 

Raising a questioning brow, the other man fists the younger boy’s shaft in his hands without an early warning. 10k yelps in surprise, hissing a quiet ‘frick’ as he steadies himself on Murphy’s shoulder and thrusting against the man’s grip. Suddenly feeling self conscious about being the only one half naked in the room, 10K struggles against Murphy’s ministrations and fumbles to take the other man’s shirt off, “Take this off.”

Rolling his eyes at the boy’s obvious inexperience, Murphy steps back and shrugs off his jacket before 10K pulls him back in with a whine, ripping his button shirt open. Murphy scowls, “Christ, kid, you’re in a hurry.”

10K barely allows Murphy to get another word in before he’s running lean fingers down against his bites, the toughened flesh and ridges sending more blood pulsing through his painfully hard member. The other man groans under 10K’s touch, quickly returning his hand to the younger man’s dick, tugging and twisting in slow hard strokes. Settling on a good rhythm, it wasn’t long under Murphy’s attention before flashes of white hot pleasure blurs 10K’s vision.

The younger man bucks under Murphy’s grip, moaning and whining under the building climax. Murphy reaches closer and mouths at the space behind 10K’s ear, stubble rubbing almost painfully but just enough that it felt good. Fingernails dug against his shoulders, and 10K felt himself tense and tighten, yelling as the orgasm ripples through him. He gasps breathlessly as come spurts in loads over himself and Murphy’s chest.

“Not too bad for your first time, huh?” Murphy drawls in a teasing tone, wiping his sticky hands against 10K’s pants. Still riding off of the high of his orgasm, 10K only had enough energy to whisper an irritated, “Not my first time.”

“Sure it ain’t, kid.”


End file.
